The Good, The Bad, And The ED
by Ultimateshowdownmaster98
Summary: The Eds watch The Good, The bad, and The Ugly, but soon after they are living it. sucky summary. just read and review. first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**The good, the bad, and the ED**

"This is going to be the end of me soon" I thought. It all started one fateful day in the beloved cul-de-sac. Me (I'm Double-D by the way), my short ill-tempered greedy friend Eddy, and the lovable, unhygienic friend Ed were watching the western Clint Eastwood movie: The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly. Ed, as always got his hyperactive imagination going and started going around pretending to be the ugly Making gun noises and shooting me and Eddy. Quickly Eddy began to get infuriated and shouted at the top of his lungs: "SHUT UP ED". Ed suddenly took a sad look on his face said "Ahhh… but Eddy I just want to be a ride em horsey, gun slinging, bad to the core Zombie slaying cowboy". I getting angry that Ed had just made a mockery of a classic western said "Now you listen here mister, are no zombies in that movie and 2. Why would you want to be the ugly anyway He is so filthy, dirty, unhygienic, despicable, lousy, and good for nothing….." My voice trailed off. Ed, angering me further said "I haven't a clue at what you said Double-D" He then smiled in his big dopey smile. Then Eddy completely getting off subject said, "ya' know if I could I could, I would become the bad he rocked. Who would you be Double-D?"I decided since their was no way to steer back to the previous conversation, I decided to put my choice in. "Why I'd like to become Clint Eastwood, the good." Eddy just said "Well let's just forget this and go home." "Nighty night sleepy time good for Ed" "Very well it is getting late, and I have been feeling quite tired." We each said our goodbyes and went off. But little did we know that our small choices we made at Ed's house would be dire in the days to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter2: The journey begins**

Authors Note: If anyone has read this ( emphasis on anyone) Hope you thought it was good.

on to chapter 2 of THE GOOD, THE BAD, AND THE ED.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy or The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly

Because if I did we'd already be seeing what happened to Johnny and Plank in BPS

P.S: I'm changing my writing to script form. Enjoy.

* * *

(Eddy's POV)

Yeah, so here I was having this kick ass dream when then, out of nowhere, right as I was about to kiss my fair lady Nazz, this giant shadow comes from nowhere and swoops me up I remember hearing these good for nothing words.

**SHADOW:** You have made a wish. You shall now see what will come if this wish were to come true.

**EDDY:** AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Get me off this crazy thing!!!!

Screen suddenly goes blank

* * *

(ED's POV)

Ed running around his room, up the walls etc. all hyper active

Ed style, shouting out utter nonsense in his wake. Doing this, he

Thereby successfully angered Sarah who was blowing steam from

Her ears.

**ED: **Monster Mash Up! Butter Toast! Gravy! ED SHALL CONQUER ALL WH-----

**SARAH:** ED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**ED:** Uh-Oh! Sarah it wasn't me. Honest.

**SARAH: **Ed shut your stupid pie hole some of us are trying to get some sleep.

**ED: **Oky-Doky baby sister.

Ed, though being completely energized, closed his eyes and immediately fell asleep

Then almost exactly like Eddy, Ed gets whisked by the shadow figure.

**SHADOW: **You have asked for an adventure, now you will get it.

**ED: **Cool!!! Were going on a trip. Were going on a trip.

This goes on for several minutes before screen cuts off

* * *

(EDD/DOUBLE-D'S POV)

As I finished washing parents clothing, I said "FILTHY, FILTHY, FILTHY"

After a goo d half hour I said

**EDD: **Well Edd you smart fellow, you've certainly outdid yourself with the cleaning. You've earned yourself a nap.

As he said this he neatly unfolded his bed and climbed in.

**EDD: **Sleepy, sleepy, sleepy.

IN a matter of minutes the shadow appeared yet again.

**SHADOW: **Well this is the last one. How sad he is goodhearted, but still his quest must be done

And with a small wave Edd also disappears.

**SHADOW: **Soon the fun will begin (eerie laughter)

* * *

Sorry for there not being much action, but I promise that in the next chapter there will be guns, blood, humor, and a teeny bit of romance. Until Then stay easy I'm out.


End file.
